Tea Time
by Day of January
Summary: AU. A long, awkward silence stretched over the restaurant. Hinata knew she was blushing, but she ignored it. It's Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata! One-shot.


Tea Time.

The first time he came, he scared her so badly that she dropped a crate of antique cups, and had to have her salary garnished for 7 months. They were, in fact, very expensive cups. Of course, her boss was a little less harsh on her than usual, because who wouldn't drop everything if they saw _Uchiha Sasuke _walk into an average tea shop? To be graced with his presence was a very obvious sign of good luck. But, Hinata didn't see it that way. He intimidated her. He was, simply put, _scary. _But, all the other girls she worked with seemed to go crazy over him, so she was probably blind to the good parts in him. Very, very blind.

On the second day he came, Sakura was the first to wait on him. She was the fastest of the girls, and the most aggressive.

"What can I do for you, handsome?" she asked coyly.

He regarded her with a wry eye, and asked in a very clipped voice, "I would like to have Hyuuga as my waitress."

The result? Sakura dropped the notebook and pen she was holding, and was reduced to a stuttering mess. All this Hinata had heard from another waitress, because she had been in the kitchen, cleaning up a nasty spill. "W-why?"

He didn't answer, he just glared. She hurried off with a shocked and angry look. Hinata was interrogated later on, by five different girls.

"He wants you," Sakura said angrily. Hinata was a little distracted that day.

"Who?"

"Do you need to rub it in?" she snapped. "Uchiha Sasuke, obviously!"

Not wanting to anger the fiery waitress more, she hurried out to table 5, notepad and pen in hand. There he sat, in all his glory, looking as cranky as ever. She gulped.

"Good afternoon. What would you like?"

He gave her his order, she took it, returned with his food and left to clean the rest of the spill up. He ate, he paid, he left. And yet, everyone treated this like a phenomenon.

Twice a week, he would come. If Hinata did not come to him first, he would request her. Soon, she was the most hated waitress in all of Konoha. He would order the same dishes, drink the same type of tea, and leave. On the third week, he asked Hinata to sit down with him.

"E-excuse me?"

"Sit down."

Her mouth opened and closed quickly, and her hold on the dark green tray loosened. "I'm working!"

"Take your break now."

Hinata wanted to go buy Hanabi's birthday present during her break, but it didn't matter. You just can't say no to Uchiha Sasuke. So she sat down, the whole entire restaurant looking at them like greedy children at a candy shop. He sat across from her with one arm out on the booth seat, and one hand wrapped around his tea cup. She fidgeted quietly, watching him watch her.

"Are you scared?"

Hinata jumped. "Uh, what do you m-mean?"

"Are you scared of me?" He sipped his coffee.

She gulped. Of course she was! All was quiet in the restaurant. No dishes clinking, no customers chatting. They were all looking at her.

"S-slightly?"

In the background, she heard someone cuss.

Was it her imagination, or was he smirking?

"Only slightly, eh?"

"Y-you're Uchiha Sasuke! Of course I'm scared!" She blurted out. His eyebrow puckered.

"So?"

She bit her lip. "You're a famous actor..."

He leaned forward, head resting on his hand. He looked relaxed, despite the dark bags under his eyes.

"Actually, I'm just a guy, enjoying a cup of tea."

At this rate, she'd chew away any lip she ever had.

"A very famous guy," she murmured under her breath. He heard her, and snorted. The light in his eyes changed. He looked childish, immature even.

"You," he said. "You made my tea the other day."

She was confused. "Other day?"

"The first day I came," he elaborated.

She didn't remember that far back, but she did remember being sentenced to the kitchen that day. Perhaps she did? "I guess. How can you be sure?"

He sighed. "I requested you to see if the tea was different when you were serving me instead of...doing something else."

"I-it...was?"

He nodded and sighed. "It tasted bad."

"But...you can't be sure..." She had no idea where this was going, and why she was arguing with him.

His eyes snapped up. "I'm sure."

She blinked.

"It...tastes...like you."

A long, awkward silence stretched over the restaurant. Hinata knew she was blushing, but she ignored it.

"Huh?"

He coughed.

Was _he _blushing?

"It tastes like something you'd make," he explained lamely.

She could practically hear the customers and waitresses sigh in relief and understanding. Another silence. Everyone holding their breath.

"Come work for me."

Her mouth dropped open, and she was speechless. He eyed her warily.

"Your tea," he said slowly. He struggled with the right words. "It calms me down."

_Oh, get your head out of the gutter. :P It's just an innuendo. _


End file.
